gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wedding Bell Blues
Wedding Bell Blues ist ein Song aus der zehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Will will, und wird von Emma zusammen mit Shannon und Sue gesungen. Emma singt den Song, nachdem sie Shannon und Sue über Cooter reden gehört hat. Sie erzählt den beiden, was sie über eine Hochzeit mit Will denkt und stellt sich vor, wie sie ihn fragt. Am Ende des Songs ist sie wieder im Leherzimmer und peinlich berührt, weil sie die letzten Zeilen des Songs laut sang, worauf sie vor lauter Scham, da es alle hören konnten, davonrennt. Das Original stammt von Laura Nyro aus ihrem Debütalbum "More Than a New Discovery" aus dem Jahr 1966. Bekanntheit erlangte der Song durch The 5th Dimension, die ihn auf ihrem vierten Album "The Age of Aquarius" im Jahr 1969 veröffentlichten. Lyrics Emma (Shannon und Sue): Will! I love you so, I always will. I look at you and see The passion eyes of May. (eyes of May) Oh but am I ever gonna See my wedding day? (wedding day?) I was on your side, Will When you were losin'. (when you were losin') I'd never scheme or lie, Will, There's been no foolin'. (there's been no foolin') But kisses and love won't carry me Till you marry me, Will! I love you so, I always will, And in your voice I hear A choir of carousels. (carousels!) Oh, but am I ever gonna Hear my wedding bells? (wedding bells?) I was the one who came runnin' When you were lonely. (when you were lonely) I haven't lived one day Not loving you only. (loving you only) But kisses and love Won't carry me Till you marry me, Will! I love you so, I always will, And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows. (take no bows) Oh but Will you know I wanna take those wedding vows. (those wedding vows) Come on Will (Come on Will) Oh, come on Will! (Come on Will) Marry me Will! I got the wedding bell blues Please marry me Will! I got the wedding bell blues The wedding bell blues Yeah, yeah Marry me Will! I got the wedding bell blues... Trivia *Im Original heißt es eigentlich "Bill", damit es aber zur Story passt, wurde es in "Will" umgeändert. *Shannons und Sues Hüte ähneln denen, die Beatrice und Eugenie bei der königlichen Hochzeit von William und Kate trugen. Vergleich *Es ist der zweite von drei Songs, wo man Emma in einem Brautkleid sieht. Der erste war I Could Have Danced All Night und der dritte ist Getting Married Today. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Will. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Fehler *Während der Performance sieht Emma Will dabei zu, wie er die Lichter vom Weihnachtsbaum nimmt, da Weihnachten vorbei ist. Als Emmas Eltern aber in Wills Appartment sind, begutachten sie einen, nach wie vor, voll beschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und wundern sich, warum er noch hier ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Shannon Beiste Kategorie:Solos von Emma Pillsbury Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester